¡Adios solteria!
by HimeVampireChan
Summary: En la vispera de la boda, Emmett y Jasper deciden festejarle a Edward una despedida de soltero ¿Podrá esta celebración, convertirse en desastre? Una historia de Tsuyu ryu y mía, relacionada con "Que comience la guerra"
1. Chapter 1

**Cualli Tonalli!!!!!!!!**

**Qué tal? Espero se encuentren bien, yo estoy muy emocionada pues como lo prometimos, Rocío y yo traemos nuestro nuevo fic, Espero que tenga la mimsa aceptación y que les guste tanto como el de "Que comience la guerra"**

**Espero de todo corazón que les guste, y no olviden dejar sus comentarios!!!!**

**Nuevamente: Tsuyu ryu, gracias amiga, me he divertido muchísimo con estos proyectos, te quiero!!!**

**El primer capítulo lo ha escrito Tsuyu ryu, y me ha parecido genial!!!**

**Twilight no nos pertenece, es creación de la gran Stephenie Meyer**

**¡Adiós soltería!**

**EPOV**

¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser Emmett más fuerte que yo? De no ser porque amenazó con destrozar por completo mi querido Volvo, seguramente no estaría aquí.

Por supuesto, mis dos hermanos habían decidido que, a pocos días de mi boda, lo mejor era aprovechar para pasar una noche 'solo de hombres'. Normalmente, yo estaría encantado… de no ser por dos razones:

**1.-** Se habían presentado en casa de Bella y prácticamente me habían arrastrado fuera (bajo la mirada interrogante de mi futuro suegro)

**2.-** La mente de Emmett no presagiaba nada bueno.

"Emmett… puedo caminar solo, ¿sabes?" le dije, algo irritado. Él pareció notar entonces que me arrastraba y soltó mi brazo sin dejar de sonreír.

"Bien, bien. Solo promete no escaparte" dijo Emmett. _'No nos eches a perder la diversión'_ si, claro. La última vez que mi hermano había hablado de diversión, los tres habíamos terminado en una playa. A PLENA LUZ DE DIA.

"No te preocupes, no lo dejaré exagerar de nuevo" prometió Jasper, seguramente sintiendo mis emociones mientras reía por lo bajo; ¿quien lo hubiera dicho de él…?

"Bueno ¿que esperamos?" preguntó Emmett con entusiasmo. Debía admitir que su energía era bastante contagiosa, por lo que pronto me encontré sonriéndole. Los cuatro echamos a correr hacia el bosque para alimentarnos.

'_Espero que Bella no se moleste…'_ pensó Jasper. Aquello me hizo detenerme en seco.

"¿Bella LO SABE?" pregunté, incrédulo. Mis hermanos se detuvieron y asintieron con aire cómplice. ¿Ahora resulta que incluso mi BELLA estaba metida en esto? No debería saber lo que hacíamos normalmente en una despedida… rayos.

"No te preocupes. No le dijimos nada… ella cree que solo vamos 'de caza'. No especifiqué nada" dijo Jasper, de nuevo como respuesta a lo que sentía. Bueno, eso era un alivio. Emmett se acercó y me dio unas palmadas en la espalda capaces de romperle los huesos a cualquier humano.

"¡Vamos, Eddie, no seas aguafiestas! ¡Diviértete un rato! Te conozco, ¿o tengo que recordarte lo que Jasper y tú hicieron en MI despedida?" dijo Emmett, y yo no pude evitar reírme. Si… recuerdo eso. Me encogí de hombros, y continuamos nuestro camino.

No nos tomó mucho tiempo llegar a nuestro destino: una zona especialmente difícil del bosque, donde seguramente ningún humano podía llegar. Para mi asombro, había ahí un animal, sentado como si nada entre los árboles… ¿un puma? Al ver mi mirada, Jasper sonrió.

"Emmett tuvo la fortuna de encontrarlo cerca… supuso que te agradaría el cambio" dijo Jasper. Ya tenía tiempo desde mi última excursión de caza, por lo que hacía mucho no probaba mi 'platillo favorito' como le llamaba Bella. Noté hasta entonces que el puma estaba atado a un tronco.

Procuré ser rápido, puesto que podía escuchar la impaciencia de mis hermanos.

'_¡Bien! Hora de empezar'_ pensó Emmett, entusiasta. Antes de que me diera cuenta, mi hermano me había sujetado del brazo y me jaló de nuevo hacia el bosque, seguido de cerca por Jasper. Aunque deseara rebasarlo, no podía. Era él quien sabía adónde íbamos, así que tuve que ir a su ritmo.

"Vamos, Em, date prisa. Desearía llegar antes de mi próximo cumpleaños" le dije en broma. Jasper rió.

'_Eso dolió, Emmett'_ pensó Jasper con humor.

'_¡Oye!'_ "Si sigues así, voy a acusarte con Esme" me amenazó él. Yo me limité a reír en su cara.

"Si me acusas, le diré QUIEN rompió realmente aquel florero tan caro que acababa de restaurar…" contraataqué. Aun siendo vampiro, vi que mi hermano se ponía pálido.

'_¡Eso es trampa! ¡Fue un accidente…!'_ "No lo harías…" dijo él, con voz algo temblorosa.

'_¿Entonces tu fuiste el del florero?'_ "Vaya… de las cosas que uno se entera" dijo Jasper, silbando débilmente. Ups; había olvidado que él no lo sabía. Emmett soltó una risita cómplice.

"Oye, Edward… hagamos un trato, ¿si? Lo que pase esta noche, será entre nosotros. Nada de contárselo a nadie" dijo Emmett, seguramente tratando de distraer a Jasper. Éste puso los ojos en blanco.

"Emmett… dudo que Alice no haya visto ya" dijo él. Cierto, Alice seguramente podía ver… y contarle a Bella. Oh, no.

"Aun no hago nada. Además, estará muy distraída" dijo mi hermano. Vi en su cabeza una imagen mental de Alice ordenando por catálogo… con la tarjeta de crédito de Carlisle. No quería saber lo que seguía.

"Bien. ¡Llegamos!" dijo Emmett, triunfal, y me encontré de pronto en las calles de Port Angeles. Ni siquiera había notado el camino… aunque después ni siquiera me importó, cuando vi exactamente frente a QUE negocio estábamos parados.

"¿Están locos?" pregunté, mirando las luces de neón proyectadas sobre nosotros. Jasper se encogió de hombros.

'_Me convenció…'_ "¿Qué te puedo decir? Emmett es muy convincente" dijo mi hermano, como si aquello excusara el hecho de haberme traído a un bar humano… a falta de otra palabra menos elegante que yo me negaba a usar. Si Bella se enteraba de esto…

'_¡Ja, mira tu cara! ¿Quién hubiera pensado que eras tan santo?' _pensó Emmett, y me tomó el brazo de nuevo. No era necesario; estaba tan impactado por lo que ya había visto en su mente que ni siquiera había pensado en una retirada estratégica.

"Emmett…" lo amenacé, pero vi en su mente que el asunto le era demasiado divertido para detenerse.

"¡Aw, vamos! ¿Ni siquiera sientes curiosidad?" preguntó Emmett con un tono sugerente. Lo peor del caso era que si, la sentía… jamás había entrado en un lugar así, puesto que físicamente jamás habría podido pasar como mayor de edad… maldita curiosidad.

"Lo sé… así me convenció a mi cuando me invitó" dijo Jasper. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Emmett me empujó con fuerza hacia adentro.

"¡Oye, tu! No puedes entrar aquí" dijo un hombre al lado de la puerta. Lógico, él solo veía a un muchacho de 17 años… si supiera cuantos tenía en realidad. Jasper pasó al lado del guardia como si nada, mientras que Emmett se paraba frente a él.

"No se preocupe…" dijo mi hermano, y le mostró una identificación. Mía. ¿Dónde rayos la había conseguido? Tenía todo fríamente calculado, si era capaz de falsificar una identificación para mí. Sin embargo, el guardia no parecía tan convencido.

'_¿Será real? No se… se ve joven, dudo que pase de los 17…'_ Vaya, buen cálculo. "¿Esta seguro que es legítima?" preguntó el hombre. Emmett asintió.

"¡Pues claro! Lo que pasa es que su rostro es bastante engañoso. Créame, podría tener 100 años y usted ni lo notaría" dijo mi hermano. Jasper y yo echamos a reír junto con el guardia, aunque por razones totalmente diferentes… ¡ahhh, la ironía! Sentí entonces que Jasper usaba su don en aquel humano, y lo vi relajarse casi de inmediato. Sonrió a Emmett con cariño, y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

"¿Sabes que? Tu y tus amigos me caen bien. Bien, si dices que es legal, te creo" dijo el hombre, y Emmett sonrió abiertamente mientras los tres entrabamos por completo en el, eh, 'bar'.

'_Estuvo cerca, ¿no?'_ Pensó Jasper. Yo asentí sutilmente.

"Esa carita tuya es bastante problemática, ¿no?" se burló Emmett.

"Mira quien lo dice… a veces juraría que eres un niño" le contesté.

"Rosalie lo dice todo el tiempo" me apoyó Jasper. Emmett rió con malicia.

"Pero no siempre. Hay cosas que un niño no haría y que seguramente ella toma en cuenta…" dijo Emmett, de nuevo con picardía. Su mente se llenó de imágenes de Rosalie… y tuve que dejar de mirar.

"¡Basta, Emmett!" le pedí, y él se echó a reír, pero Jasper le dio un codazo.

"¡Nada de emociones de ese tipo, por favor! ¡No me provoques!" dijo Jasper. Emmett cerró la boca y me puso una mano en el hombro.

"Bien, ¿Qué opinas?" preguntó.

"Ni idea…" respondí yo. La verdad, no sabía exactamente qué pensar: era lo más inusual que había visto.

Las luces, la música, el ambiente general era muy diferente a cualquiera que hubiera visto antes. Mis agudos sentidos se saturaron pronto del aroma a bebida, a cigarro y a un extraño perfume floral… además, claro, de los pensamientos erráticos y simples de las personas reunidas ahí.

"¡Pues prepárate, porque apenas estoy empezando!" gritó Emmett, extendiendo los brazos como si quisiera abrazar al público entero. Vi que varios humanos levantaban sus vasos y gritaban en apoyo a algo que ni siquiera sabían.

¿En que RAYOS me había metido ahora?

**Continuará… Te quiero Tsuyu ryu!!!**

**Tlazohcamati huel miac!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cualli Tonalli!!!!!!!!**

**El capítulo de ayer, es la manera de celebrar el cumpleaños de Tsuyu ryu ayer sábado 15 fue su cumple, y le deseo lo mejor!**

**Amiga te quiero!!!! Espero puedas ver pronto mi regalo XD **

**El capítulo 2 lo hemos escrito juntas (la primera parte es mía y lo que le sigue es de ella, como saben me encanta que hagan hincapié en lo mucho que Tusyu y yo nos complementamos, y nos divertimos escribiendo estas cosas jeje**

**Espero les guste el capitulo nuevo, dejen comentarios ^^**

**Twilight no nos pertenece, es creación de la gran Stephenie Meyer**

**NOTA: Recuerden, los vampiros no se emborrachan (al menos no de esta forma XD)**

**Capítulo 2**

**Edward POV**

"¡SORPRESA!"

Me había enfrentado a James y Victoria, a licántropos, y miles de neófitos… pero nada de eso me había preparado para este momento. Y estaba aterrado.

"Emmett…" Tenía miedo "… ¿Qué significa esto?"

Le miré al rostro, tratando de ver que esto era una broma… una broma de mal gusto. Me devolvió una sonrisa deslumbrante y la mirada maléfica más terrorífica que le he visto nunca.

"Esto, Edward" Exclamó haciendo un gesto hacia adentro de la habitación "…Es el inicio de tu despedida de soltero"

Giré el rostro hacía Jasper que me observaba como disculpándose

"_Lo lamento Edward, no pude persuadirlo de no hacerlo"_ Pensó, mientras palmeaba mi brazo con ademan protector.

Quise salir corriendo, dar vuelta y marcharme para ocultarme entre los brazos de Bella, pero mis piernas no respondían; mis ojos recorrieron aquella habitación tapizada de ropa interior femenina, en la que se encontraban la mayoría de mis compañeros de la escuela, cada uno con una bebida en la mano.

Pude ver la expresión aterrada de mi rostro desde muchos puntos de vista. Ni siquiera sabía que tuviera tantos compañeros, mucho menos creía haberlos tratado a todos.

Jasper me tomó de un brazo y me acercó a la masa de invitados mortales. Aun aturdido pude escuchar las palabras de Emmett.

"¡Bienvenidos sean caballeros!" Exclamó con tono solemne y profundo, tomó una copa que le ofreció una muchacha que traía puesta muy poca ropa, y que al igual que sus compañeras servían de meseras.

"Estamos aquí, para despedir al hombre más bueno, inteligente, apuesto… _y virgen _de este pueblo!" Me atraganté ante su pensamiento, y la comisura de sus labios se elevó en una gran y petulante sonrisa.

"Lo despedimos del mundo de los solteros" Continuó, miré los rostros de los invitados y me asombre en ver que los enamorados de Bella estaban aquí: Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, incluso Erick… pero sonreí al percatarme que había rostros amigos, y de alguna manera me sentí mejor: Seth Clearwather y Ben Cheney me sonrieron tímidamente desde una de las esquinas del cuarto. Asentí con la cabeza en forma de saludo.

"El ha decidido alejarse del camino del bien, y corromper su noble espíritu con la compañía de una mujer…" siguió Emmett.

"_Quisiera ver si dice eso en presencia de Rosalie"_ Se rió Jasper, y yo no pude evitar soltar otra risita. Emmett nos dirigió una rápida mirada pero no se detuvo en su monologo.

"Así que, caballeros, es nuestro deber como **hombres**…" El cuarto se inundo de gritos de júbilo y aplausos "… el darle una buena,_ muy buena_ despedida"

Fui ensordecido por los aplausos y la música, la fiesta estaba empezando.

Fui llevado de un lado a otro, palmeado por cada uno de los invitados hasta que por fin, me encontré en un lugar seguro.

"¡Hola Edward!" Saludo Seth, sonreí ante su entusiasmo. Ben también me recibió con una sonrisa. "¡Que fiesta!"

Me sentí cómodo ante su cercanía, a Ben lo consideraba un buen muchacho y creó que podría ser para mí, lo mismo que Ángela para Bella.

"supongo que te obligaron a venir ¿no?" Ben me miraba con diversión y con esa tranquilidad característica de él. Yo asentí aunque una mueca desganada apareció en mi rostro.

"No exactamente" Respondí yo, y los tres nos echamos a reír. Seth asintió y me miró pícaramente.

"Apuesto a que estas considerando muy seriamente alejar a Emmett de Alice" Reímos con más fuerza, fue como si pudiese leerme la mente… pero de pronto, fui yo quien le yo algo en la mente de Mike Newton.

"_Solo espero, que Cullen se emborrache pronto, tal vez podríamos obtener información para Bella, y así ella se aleje de él…" _Gruñí ante la imagen que se formó en su mente:

Bella lloraba en sus brazos y yo suplicaba a sus pies que me perdonara. Newton la protegía de mí, y me golpeaba alardeando de una fuerza…que el muy tonto no tenía. ¡Su mente es muy infantil, casi pude ver como cambiaba su atuendo por el de un Power Ranger!

La risa se atoró en mi garganta en cuanto su ilusión comenzó a subir de tono.

Él estaba pensando en hacer cosas indebidas con MI prometida. Y yo no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

Me giré lentamente, ignorando la mirada curiosa de Seth, y miré a Mike.

"¡Oye, Mike!" lo llamé. El se sobresaltó un poco, pero me miró.

"¿Qué?" preguntó. Yo le sonreí con malicia, ya disfrutando mi 'venganza'. _'¡Rayos! ¿Porque me mira así? Da miedo…'_ Precisamente por eso.

"¿Qué tal un pequeño juego? Estoy seguro que Emmett se sabe bastantes" dije yo, mirando a mi hermano con la esperanza de que él se entusiasmara… funcionó.

"¡Esa es la actitud, Edward!" gritó él, lanzando un puño al aire. Le hizo señas a Mike para que se acercara a nosotros, y vi que el chico se ponía pálido. Sin embargo, el resto de los chicos prácticamente lo empujó hasta que ambos estuvimos frente a frente en una mesa.

'_No me gusta esto… ¿Qué rayos pretende Cullen?'_ Oh, no tenía ni idea. Yo ya había leído la idea de Emmett, y era perfecta para mis planes.

"Bueno, aprovechando que mi hermanito ha decidido finalmente unirse a la diversión… ¿Qué tal una prueba de resistencia?" dijo Emmett, guiñándome un ojo._ 'Supongo que no puedes esperar a desquitarte con este tipo, ¿eh?'_ pensó. Debería darle más crédito: era más perceptivo de lo que parecía.

Sin decir más, una de aquellas meseras que yo me rehusaba a mirar con atención se acercó y colocó dos vasos y una botella de tequila en la mesa. Mike parecía más confiado… si supiera… Emmett simplemente llenó ambos vasos y nos los entregó, para luego sonreír como un niño que acaba de recibir el mejor regalo de su vida.

"¡Muy bien, señores! ¡Hagan sus apuestas! ¡El que aguante más tragos, gana!" gritó mi hermano, seguido por el griterío emocionado del resto de los invitados. Mike me miró, y reunió valor para lanzarme una mirada retadora.

"Bien, Cullen… ¡a tu salud!" dijo con tono levemente burlón, y se tomó todo el líquido del vaso de un solo golpe. Yo sabía –porque lo había leído en su mente- que él sabía tomar licor, y que esperaba que eso fuera ventaja. Pero claro, los vampiros no nos emborrachamos.

"Gracias, Mike" dije yo, y me tomé la bebida de un solo golpe también. El sabor era francamente horrible; en vez de tierra, era como tomar lodo frío. Conseguí evitar una mueca de desagrado mientras Emmett volvía a llenar los vasos.

Ambos volvimos a tomar el tequila de un golpe, sin pensarlo. Para mí, el horrible sabor de la bebida humana era tortura… pero valía la pena si conseguía que Mike se llevara la peor parte de esto. Curioso, nunca creí que ser tan malicioso fuera tan divertido.

"¡Vamos, Mike!" lo animó Tyler. El chico sonrió y volvió a tomar su vaso.

La verdad, pronto perdí la cuenta de cuantos vasos llevaba cada quien pero, por lo que oía, la lucha seguía muy pareja. La mente de Mike ya estaba desorientada y algo incoherente, pero el chico seguía bebiendo como si nada… en mi caso, ya ni siquiera notaba el sabor a lodo, concentrándome en mi 'oponente'.

'_¡Rayos! Ya aguanto más, es mejor de lo que pensé… mmm… esa chica no está nada mal…' _Si, definitivamente la mente de Mike ya estaba sintiendo de lleno el efecto del alcohol. Tomé mi vaso, y le hice una señal amistosa.

"¡Fondo! ¡Fondo!" Gritaban los demás, evidentemente divertidos. Yo sonreí y me tomé todo lo que había en mi vaso sin siquiera mirarlo. Jasper silbó.

"¡Eso es hermano! ¡Enséñale como bebe un Cullen!" gritó Emmett, más que divertido, parecía complacido.

Mike podía ser resistente, pero no podía aguantar más que un vampiro. Sonriendo, vi su cara de pánico cuando volví a tomar un vaso más. La botella estaba cerca de terminarse, y él reunió valor para tomar un vaso también.

"No creas que… vas a ganarme, Cullen…" dijo Mike con voz pastosa. Esto estaba cerca de terminar.

Ya veríamos quien ganaba.

**Continuará… Te quiero Tsuyu ryu!!!**

**Tlazohcamati huel miac!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cualli Tonalli!!!!!!!!**

**Este nuevo capítulo lo he escrito yo, nunca me canso de demostrar en mis fics cuanto ama Edward a Bella, es una de mis parejas de libros favoritas (junto con Edmund y Mercedes de Montecristo, o Jo y Laurie de Little women) así que, no pude evitar escribir una parte de este sentimiento en el capítulo nuevo. Espero les guste, dejen comentarios ^^**

**Mil gracias a las personitas que se han tomado un tiempo para leer el fic, y sobre todo dejar un comentario:**

**Serenatenoh, Cullenfaan, Marie Cullen, Angelica, Javiera, y sobre todo a: Ellie thecolou a quien pienso responderle sus preguntas:**

Entiendo que Seth tiene solo 15 años, pero por dios debe pasar por alguien mayor, te confesaré que no me había puesto a pensar en que después de todo es un bar y Seth es un menor, pero… y creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo, que sería de la despedida de Edward sin Seth, es decir, son amigos, ya sea en el libro o en fics…Es mi licántropo favorito.

Sobre lo de que hace ahí, pues me preguntaba si ya has leído nuestros otros fics, bueno el pasado de este "¡Que comience la guerra!" ese es su nombre, y es algo así como el futuro de este fic. Este fic nació por la petición de quienes leyeron el otro, me encantaría que pudieras pasarte y leerlo ^^.

Sobre lo de Emmet, puse eso porque, después de todo parece ser que Alice no es la única obsesionada con hacer las cosas de maneras exageradas, a eso me refiero que los dos suelen exagerar mucho XD

Sobre lo del traje de Newton, ya saben el de POWER RANGER debo admitir que no sé ni porque lo escribí, pero me reí muchisisisismo ante la idea, así que lo puse XD

Espero me dejes pronto un nuevo comentario ^^

**Twilight no nos pertenece, es creación de la gran Stephenie Meyer**

**NOTA: Recuerden, los vampiros no se emborrachan (al menos no de esta forma XD)**

**Capitulo 3**

Acerque los labios al borde del vaso, mirando fijamente el rostro de Newton, estaba tratando de ocultar una sonrisa; Mike me observaba con sus ojos borrosos tremendamente confundido.

"_¿Qué diablos ocurre aquí? Es como si estuviera tomando agua en lugar de alcohol"_ Gimió en cuanto olió el liquido de su vaso, estaba llegando a la etapa en donde tomar otro trago te parece repugnante, no creo que pudiera aguantar mucho. Acercó el vaso a sus labios…

"¡BUAJ….Que asco!" Lanzó el vaso con el contenido intacto lejos de su lugar. Se estaba rindiendo.

El cuarto se llenó de gritos y aplausos, sentía como alguien me palmeaba la espalda con increíble fuerza. Gire el rostro y observe a Emmett, que me sonreía orgulloso, eleve una ceja ante su gesto.

"¡Ahora Edward debe tomar su trago, para ser el ganador!" Gritó con su atronadora voz, vi como Seth se carcajeaba a su lado, parecía disfrutarlo; Ben y Jasper me miraban ambos con una mueca asombrada. Sonreí.

"¡EDWARD! ¡EDWARD!" Corearon los presentes, y por un momento me pregunte si esto hubiera ocurrido siendo yo humano. Sonreí malicioso al pensar que lo más seguro era haber terminado como Newton: Borracho y vencido.

Bebí de lleno el vaso, y golpee el cristal contra la mesa en ademán vencedor. Sonreí burlonamente a mi rival, que me observó furioso, en parte por la derrota y en parte por efecto del alcohol…

El cuarto volvió a inundarse de vítores, pero la reacción de Newton provoco que nos invadiera el silencio.

"¡Mierda! ¿Acaso no hay algo en que no seas bueno?" Preguntó, colérico, se puso de pie rápidamente y se tambaleo por unos segundos, Tyler acudió en su ayuda y le sostuvo, pero Mike se sacudió los brazos de encima.

"¡Las tenías a todas babeando por ti en la escuela, pero justamente tenías que fijarte en ella! …" Grito, enfurecido. Le mire con pena, pues era cierto que yo me había fijado en Bella, pero ella me había dado el _sí_ a mí.

"Ella me eligió Newton…" respondí y todo el mundo se giró a verme "…y yo no sé porque lo hizo"

Todos me miraron en el cuarto, unos con incredulidad, otros pocos con molestia, Seth y Emmett me sonreían alegres y Ben y Jasper con comprensión.

"Pero la amo, la amo más que a mi vida Mike" Declaré, los ojos de el chico se abrieron con incredulidad "Y por algún motivo ella también me ama…"

"¡NO!" Grito él, nuevamente furioso "¡Ella no te puede amar, ella ama el dinero, la apariencia! ¡Como cualquier mujer! ¿Cómo podría haberte elegido si no fuera por eso?"

Me molesto ver que él creía que Bella era tan superficial, por eso mismo fue que ella nunca le correspondió, ninguno de ellos fueron capaces de ahondar en el ser de Isabella Swan y ver que tan hermoso era. Ella me había permitido conocerla a profundidad, y yo me había enamorado de su pureza.

El cuarto se lleno de calma, y de reojo vi a Jasper _"esto se está poniendo fatal" _Explicó, y yo le agradecí en silencio.

"Ella no es así" Defendió Ben rompiendo el silencio, y la atención se dirigió a él "Edward es un buen muchacho, y Bella es una persona maravillosa… yo creo que ambos deben estar juntos"

Le miré, y él me sonrió con afecto. No pude evitar devolverle el gesto. Ben era un gran amigo.

"¡Ella pudo ser mía!" Continuó Newton cegado por la bebida. Gruñí ante su insistencia. Su mente fue invadida por todas las fantasías que había soñado con Bella, y me enfurecí.

Estuve a punto de abalanzarme y abrirle el cuello, pero la espalda de Emmett se interpuso en mi camino. Sujetó a Newton por los hombros y sonrió con una mezcla de amabilidad y amenaza, el chico se puso pálido.

"Para lo único que querías a Bella, era para llevártela a la cama" Dijo Emmett con aquel tono infantil que le dada un toque aterrador.

"Eso…no…eso es mentira…" Balbuceo Mike, con expresión aterrada.

"Lo único que quiero que recuerdes…" Agregó amenazante mi hermano, sus dedos se presionaron en los hombros del humano como enfatizando sus palabras "… es que ella pronto va a ser mi hermanita, así que será mejor que vayas olvidando todo este encaprichamiento que tienes con ella ¿Entendiste?"

Jasper se rió a mis espaldas y me giré interrogante. Seth imitó mi gesto.

"Newton está a punto de mojar sus pantalones" susurró lo suficientemente fuerte para que Ben lo escuchara, él y Seth ocultaron una carcajada. Sonreí satisfecho ante la técnica de Emmett, el era grandioso.

"¿Entendiste?" Repitió y sus ojos flamearon a la vez que sus músculos se contraían amenazantes.

"Sssii..si" Respondió el chico, Emmett sonrió de manera encantadora y lo soltó. El cuarto se había quedado en silencio, y supe que la amenaza iba para todo aquel que quisiera propasarse con Bella o decir algo al respecto. Corrección, ¡Emmett era el mejor!

"Además…" Continuó mi hermano yendo hacía mí y envolviéndome en su enorme brazo "…Edward fue quien llevó a Bella a la cama ¿Verdad, hermanito?"

Creo que la bola de una demoledora me hubiese golpeado más suave que sus palabras, se me desencajó la quijada y sentí sobre mí la mirada de todos los presentes.

¡Iba a matar a Emmett, aquí y ahora!

**Continuará… Te quiero Tsuyu ryu!!!**

**Tlazohcamati huel miac!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cualli Tonalli!!!!!!!!**

**Este capítulo lo escribió Tusyu ryu, es muy divertido y hasta yo me quede con la boca abierta cuando lo leí, mi hermanita es muy mala XD Espero les guste, dejen comentarios ^^**

**Mil gracias a las personitas que se han tomado un tiempo para leer el fic, y sobre todo dejar un comentario:**

**Kiyoky, Cullenfaan, Marie Cullen, Javiera, Alisea, MerySnz y sobre todo a: Ellie thecolou a quien pienso responderle su comentario:**

Ya veo, te agradezco que aunque seas team Jacob leas el fic ^te lo agradezco mucho, en serio. Pues Seth me parece muy inocente, pero no es estúpido, por favor, debe saber que los bebés no nacen en repollos XD.

Y sobre lo de: ¿Quién invitó a Mike a la fiesta? Pues creo que la respuesta sería: quien invitó a Tyler, y Erick, y a media escuela. Es decir, Emmet, sabemos que Emmet es muy afán a demostrar que tan fuerte o alardear de sus victorias, ¿porque no quería alardear que SU hermano SÉ está CASANDO con Bella? jeje

Alice no puede interferir, porque, Ni Bella, Ni Alice, Ni Rose saben algo de la despedida de soltero… para eso debes leer el otro fic, ya entenderás mejor n_n

Todos sabemos que es virgen, es algo que como fan del libro sabes desde "Twilight" pero como sabemos también muy bien, es que Emmet ama molestar a Edward con respecto a su ejem…virginidad, así que esa era una ocasión perfecta para avergonzarlo y molestar aun más a los enamorados de Bella. ¡Así es Emmet!

Si convengo contigo de que NADIE en ese cuarto es totalmente un santo, pero imaginate.. que dijeran semejante cosa, del Antisocial, perfecto y extrañísimo de Edward Cullen jejeje es normal que actúen así.

Espero me dejes un nuevo comentario, me encanta ver uno tan grande ^^

**Twilight no nos pertenece, es creación de la gran Stephenie Meyer**

**NOTA: Recuerden, los vampiros no se emborrachan (al menos no de esta forma XD)**

**Capitulo 4**

**Edward POV**

'_¡¿Qué Cullen hizo QUÉ?!'_ gritó Newton mentalmente, ya que no podía hablar… de momento.

Sentí las miradas de todos los presentes en mí, mientras yo sentía deseos de arrojar a Emmett por el acantilado más grande que existiera. ¿Cómo rayos podía pasar de la genialidad a la traición? Cuando esto terminara, me aseguraría de contarle a Rosalie sobre aquella 'misteriosa' falla en su convertible. Oh, sí; Emmett pagaría caro por esto.

'_¡Wow! ¿Quién lo diría? Tan serio que se ve…'_ pensó Ben, mirándome con una sonrisa pícara. De pronto, se desató el desastre.

"¡WoW! ¡Buena jugada, Edward!" dijo uno de mis compañeros, alzando su vaso en aprobación.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Cuándo fue eso? Tan guardadito que te lo tenías, ¿eh Cullen?" dijo otro. La verdad, entre tanto grito de aprobación y de asombro, yo ya ni sabía de quien era cada voz. Furioso –y, debo admitirlo, bastante avergonzado- miré furioso a mi hermano, que reía a mi lado con ganas.

'_¡Mira tu cara! ¡Debí haber traído una cámara! ¡Esto es ORO! Jajaja_' claro, Emmett TENÍA que divertirse a costa mía. Lo tomé del cuello de su camisa, con una mirada asesina.

"¡¿De qué demonios hablas, Em?! ¡Eso NUNCA pasó!" aclaré yo, zarandeándolo más fuerte de lo que debería. Al diablo con la prudencia. Mi hermano me sonrió y me puso un brazo sobre los hombros.

"Vamos, Eddie… ¿ya se te olvidó aquella vez? ¿Cuándo nosotros nos fuimos a 'caminar' y tu y Bella se quedaron solitos en nuestra casa? Nada de Carlisle… nada de Charlie…" dijo mi hermano con aire pícaro. Aquello me tomó por sorpresa.

'_¡Vaya! Cullen nunca se ve tan… inseguro. ¿Entonces es cierto?_' pensó Tyler, entre admirado y molesto. Yo me concentré en Emmett.

"¡No hicimos nada! ¡Tú lo sabes! ¡Solo estuvimos platicando, es todo!" dije yo, agradeciendo por primera vez ser vampiro. Como tal, no podría sonrojarme. Emmett sonrió.

"Claro, claro… solos. En tu HABITACIÓN. Sobre tu CAMA" dijo mi hermano. Y yo que pensé que a mis más de 80 años nada podría hacerme sentir avergonzado… en estos momentos odiaba a Emmett.

'………' La mente de Newton prácticamente estaba en blanco. No es que usualmente tuviera ideas complejas, pero aun así me asombró ver lo que tal impacto podía causar en su mente.

Escuché varios silbidos entre los invitados. Jasper reía sin vergüenza alguna junto a Seth, que parecía estar al borde de un ataque de risa.

'_¡Ja! ¡Esperen a que Jake se entere de esto! ¡Me muero por ver su cara!_' pensó Seth. Vi en su mente una imagen bastante acertada de un gigantesco lobo intentando devorarme. Tal vez debería evitar el bosque por un tiempo.

"Emmett, que tu no puedas estar con Rosalie un segundo a solas platicando no significa que…" comencé yo, y los silbidos aumentaron.

"¡Oye, Emmett! ¿De verdad tu y Rosalie…?" preguntó un chico, y pude ver en su mente que consideraba a mi hermano el hombre más afortunado de la tierra. Emmett se limitó a guiñarle un ojo con complicidad, y el griterío aumentó. ¿Cómo podía admitir algo así tan… tranquilo?

"¡Así que, celebremos! ¡Esto es una fiesta!" dijo Jasper. Si… JASPER. Creo que las emociones reinantes en el bar estaban afectándolo demasiado. Como si estuviera borracho, supongo. Sentí una oleada de euforia tan fuerte que me encontré riendo como tonto junto con Emmett, por ninguna razón aparente. Quien nos viera, habría jurado que estábamos drogados.

"¡Jasper!" le gritó Emmett. Éste lo miró sonriendo. "¡Bien dicho, hermano!" añadió Em. Yo simplemente miré a Jasper enarcando una ceja, y él se encogió de hombros.

'_No pude resistirme… es bueno divertirse de vez en cuando'_ se disculpó él. Bueno, en eso estaba de acuerdo, pero no tenía necesariamente que ser a costa mía, y mucho menos a costa de la reputación de Bella. Súbitamente sentí una mano en mi hombro, y vi a Newton de pie a mi lado con expresión homicida.

"¡Como te *hic* atreves! ¡Bella no *hic* se merece eso! ¡No sufras, mi Bella! ¡Yo defenderé tu *hic* honooor!" gritó, y me lanzó un golpe… o eso creo, porque antes de poder acertarle a algo me moví para esquivar su mano. El pobre chico cayó al suelo con un grito indignado. Si así lucían todos los borrachos, me alegraba de nunca haber tenido oportunidad de embriagarme cuando era humano.

"Basta, Mike… ya dije que no hubo nada. Por favor, grábatelo" le dije. Él, por supuesto, me ignoró, y se levantó tambaleándose del suelo para mirarme con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Cierra la *hic* boca, Cullen!" dijo, y de nuevo arremetió contra mí. _'Eso debí haberlo hecho yo!' _pensó. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Mandé al infierno toda mi posible cautela y, cuando él me sujetó de la camisa, lo levanté del suelo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo y lo dejé caer sobre una mesa… me aseguré de no hacerle daño, claro… bueno, no MUCHO.

"¡Woah! Eres más fuerte de lo que parece, Cullen. ¿Cómo hiciste eso?" preguntó Ben, mirando asombrado como Tyler ayudaba a Newton a levantarse… claro, le sería más sencillo ayudarlo si no se estuviera riendo tanto.

"Clases de defensa personal. Te enseñan a usar la fuerza bruta del oponente en su contra" dije yo, agradeciendo mentalmente cierto programa televisivo que Emmett solía ver. Bendita televisión.

"Deberías darme clases alguna vez. ¡Eso fue genial!" dijo Ben, riendo.

"¡Duro con él, Eddie!" gritó Emmett, alzando el puño.

'_Defensa personal… sí, claro. Además de fuerza vampírica, ¿no?'_ pensó Seth, sonriendo. Yo le devolví el gesto, y ambos nos echamos a reír. De pronto, uno de los chicos (honestamente, con tanto alboroto ni pude recordar su nombre) le lanzó a Tyler un vaso con agua al tiempo que reía con ganas. Emmett, siempre dispuesto a causar alboroto, se subió a una mesa.

"¡Buena idea! ¡Guerra! ¡El primero que moje a nuestro festejado, se gana una noche entera en compañía de Rose!" gritó Emmett. Antes de huir de la batalla campal, noté la risa mental de mi hermano… claro, los presentes habían interpretado ese 'Rose' como Rosalie –su esposa- cuando en realidad el se refería a 'Rose', una de las meseras.

Newton estaba ya demasiado borracho para hacer otra cosa que sujetarse a su mesa, pero había más de uno dispuesto a ocupar su sitio… Tyler, para empezar. Lo vi tomar un vaso repleto de agua –o yo esperaba que eso fuera- para luego correr hacia mí. Yo conseguí saltar para esquivar el chorro de agua.

"¡Yo que tu empezaba a correr, Edward! Aquí no solo hay agua" aconsejó Seth, y me lanzó su vaso de refresco. Traidor.

Era asombroso lo fácil que el bar se había vuelto un campo de batalla. Yo ya estaba totalmente empapado –de agua, tequila y Dios sabía que más- gracias a Jasper, que había hecho trampa con un salto más alto de lo normal y me había dejado caer una jarra entera en la cabeza. Por suerte, el resto estaba tan entretenido mojándose mutuamente –y a las meseras- que nadie lo notó.

"¡Tenemos un ganador!" gritó Emmett, levantando la mano de Jasper mientras yo intentaba sacudirme un poco el agua. Jasper hizo un gesto de victoria, que yo aproveché para tomar la jarra de tequila más cercana y dejársela caer en la cabeza.

'_¡Rayos!'_ lo escuché maldecir cuando sintió el liquido. "¡Eso es trampa!" alegó él. Yo me reí.

"¡Claro que no! Em no dijo nunca que yo no pudiera contraatacar, ¿o sí?" le dije, mirando a mí hermano, que levantó una mano. Ambos chocamos nuestras manos, riendo.

"¡Así se habla, Eddie!" dijo Emmett, divertido. Debía admitir que, a estas alturas, yo también lo estaba. Jasper me miró con cara de pocos amigos, para luego sonreír con malicia… eso no me gustó. Esa expresión era común en Emmett, o en Alice, pero no en él. De pronto, sentí unos brazos perfumados y suaves cerrarse alrededor de mi cuello.

'_¡Oh, es tan guapo! ¡Y se ve tan sexy mojado! ¿Pero qué me pasa? Se supone que va a casarse… oh, al diablo. Su prometida no está aquí, ¿cierto?'_ escuché una voz femenina, tan fuerte y apasionada que no tardé ni un segundo en comprender la expresión de Jasper.

"Err… ¿señorita?" dije yo, inseguro. Era una de las meseras, que me sujetaba como si deseara secuestrarme. Considerando lo que Jasper podía hacer, era una buena posibilidad.

"Disculpa… es que eres tan guapo… tan varonil… ¡por favor, no me sueltes!" rogó ella, y se apretó más contra mí, presionando su cuerpo –que desgraciadamente no tenía mucha ropa- contra el mío de una forma bastante sugerente. Hábilmente se colocó frente a mí, sin soltarme, y me acarició el rostro… yo dudaba que una boa constrictor pudiera agarrarse más que ella.

"¡Jasper!" grité, pero mi hermano sonrió con picardía y me sacó la lengua. Creo que Alice es una mala influencia para él. Emmett gritó entusiasmado.

"¡Eso es! ¡Disfruta tu último día de libertaaaaaad!" gritó Em, riendo como pocas veces.

Maldito Jasper.

**Continuará… Te quiero Tsuyu ryu!!!**

**Tlazohcamati huel miac!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cualli Tonalli!!!!!!!!**

**Este capítulo también lo escribió Tsuyu ryu, es muy divertido y confuso hasta cierto punto ¡¿Quién lo diría de Carlisle?!, mi hermanita es muy mala XD Espero les guste, dejen comentarios ^^**

**Mil gracias a las personitas que se han tomado un tiempo para leer el fic, y sobre todo dejar un comentario:**

**Angelica Cullen, Serenatenoh, Cullenfaan, Cullen, Angelica, Alice Cullen Black, Kiyoky, y sobre todo a: Ellie thecolou a quien pienso responderle su comentario:**

Pues la verdad es que todos sabemos que si se enfrentaran, ambos terminarían muertos, es decir, ninguno tiene ventaja, ambos son muy fuertes. Pero como siempre, Edward piensa en el sufrimiento de Bella, Jake es y será siempre su mejor amigo. Y si, HOMBRES TENIAN QUE SER!!!! No importa si son vampiros o licántropos, son HOMBRES y nunca se cansan de retarse unos a otros puff.

Pues créeme que es frase de Seth: "aquí no solo hay agua" no quiero ni imaginarme, pero tengo una idea, hay ido a los partidos de futbol, tal vez hayas escuchado el termino de (cambia a acento naco) "Ahí les va el agua el riñón!!" con más razón Edward quería huir.

Pues no, ninguno es un santo!!!! Pero hay uno (De 110 años, que es virgen XD) y del principio del siglo XX, así que las viejas costumbres son difíciles de olvidar.

**Twilight no nos pertenece, es creación de la gran Stephenie Meyer**

**NOTA: Recuerden, los vampiros no se emborrachan (al menos no de esta forma XD)**

**Capitulo 5**

**EPOV**

¿Cómo podía una humana tan delgada y pequeña aferrarse con tal fuerza? Por más que intentaba, la mesera no me soltaba, como si su vida entera dependiera de estar pegada a mí. Emmett reía tanto que temí que fuera a romper una de las mesas, mientras que Jasper y Seth reían detrás de él. Claro, Seth era el único aquí que sabía bien EXACTAMENTE lo que pasaba.

'_Edward es un suertudo…' _escuché decir a Seth, mientras nos miraba. No sería tan afortunado si mis hermanas (o Bella) se enteraban de esto algún día.

'_Por favor… elígeme a mi… por favor…' _pensó la mesera, y vi en su mente varias imágenes que hubieran hecho sonrojar incluso a Emmett… basta decir que la incluían a ella, a mí y a cierto libro de posiciones de origen indio.

"¡Jasper, te juro que si voy a…!" grité, entre nervioso y molesto, cuando unos labios me interrumpieron. La mesera, en un arrebato de pasión cortesía de mi hermano, me había besado en los labios. Yo logré reaccionar a tiempo para apretar firmemente la boca y evitar algún 'accidente'. Cuando ella se detuvo, noté que el bar entero estaba en silencio, mirándome.

'_¡Porque Cullen tiene que acapararlas todas!'_ se quejó Tyler.

'… _¿porque no traje cámara?'_ pensaba Seth, y de nuevo vi en su mente una imagen de Jacob. Ya me imaginaba su reacción. De pronto, Mike se levantó tambaleante –ni siquiera supe de donde había sacado fuerzas para eso- y me miró con rabia.

"¡Eres un *hic* desgraciado, Cullen! ¿Qué no *hic* te basta Bella? ¡Cómo puedes *hic* engañarla así?" me gritó. Yo, furioso, finalmente conseguí alejar a la mesera, que miraba a todo mundo con expresión confusa… Jasper ya no estaba usando su don.

"Por si no lo notaste, Newton, yo no respondí a…" respondí, cuando de pronto escuché un griterío inmenso, seguido de varias manos y brazos en mis hombros y brazos.

"¡Eso es, Edward, disfruta tu último día de soltería!" gritó Ben, dándome unas palmadas en el hombro mientras Seth silbaba con aire pícaro. Sentí de nuevo el brazo de Emmett sobre mi hombro, mientras Jasper seguía riendo.

"¡Aprendan, señores! ¡así se conquista a una dama!" dijo mi hermano. _'Bueno… también haría falta Jasper, pero en fin… dejémoslos soñar'_ añadió mentalmente, y me eché a reír junto con él. Sentí de nuevo la oleada de inmensa felicidad y euforia, y vi que Jasper me hacia una señal de triunfo con la mano.

'_Maldito Cullen… ¡suertudo! Quien hubiera dicho que…¡mmm, que piernas!...'_ Me eché a reír con más fuerza cuando escuché a Newton; su mente, ya de por si afectada por tanto alcohol, ya era la de antes. Seguía riendo cuando Emmett me llevó hasta la mesa de Jasper, donde –curiosamente- ya no estaba ni Seth ni Ben. Creí verlos bastante entretenidos charlando con un par de meseras… y por lo que yo podía leer, ellas no los iban a dejar ir tan pronto. Me senté junto a Jasper, y Em se sentó a mi lado.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunté, sin saber si deseaba saberlo o no.

'_Otro regalito mas… privado'_ pensó Em, y me guiñó un ojo. Yo tragué saliva solo de imaginar los posibles significados de eso. Sin embargo, Jasper sonrió y me puso enfrente un vaso, lleno de un líquido rojo que olía asombrosamente bien… no, no podía ser, ¿o sí?

"Un pequeño lujo como festejo" dijo Jasper, y acercó otro vaso a Emmett. Después se colocó uno frente a él. Yo lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Espera, Jasper… ¿no es…?" dije yo, con un tono significativo que hizo que Emmett riera y que Jasper asintiera sutilmente.

'_Sip. Sangre humana… cortesía del banco de sangre del hospital'_ explicó Em. Yo miré de nuevo mi vaso con una mezcla de curiosidad y temor. Si nos atrapaban…

"Carlisle fue muy amable de conseguir el 'vino'" dijo Jasper, sonriendo y me hizo una seña para que tomara el vaso. Cuando lo hice, ya no pude recordar las protestas… mi razón quedó hecha a un lado: era un aroma tan delicioso, en nada comparable a mis presas pero tampoco lo suficiente como para compararlo con Bella.

'_¡Vamos! No es común tener este tipo de lujos… no fue fácil, así que será mejor que lo disfrutes' _pensó Emmett. Pude ver en sus mentes que estaban tan extasiados como yo ante el aroma.

Por un instante, pensé en lo que pasaría si alguno de los chicos intentara probarlo… pero el ánimo de Emmett era contagioso, y sin duda el entusiasmo de Jasper se estaba transmitiendo. Recordé todas las veces en que le había dicho a Bella, en tono de broma, lo cansado que estaba de ser tan responsable… un poco de rebeldía no iba a matarme, ¿o sí? Mis hermanos levantaron sus vasos y me esperaron… mandé al demonio toda mi cautela y choqué mi vaso con los suyos.

"¡Bien, Edward!" dijo Emmett. Yo tomé mi vaso y, de un solo trago, me bebí el contenido. La sensación fue indescriptible… hacía siglos que no probaba nada tan bueno. Y, aunque no me hacía arrepentirme de mi elección, debía admitir que era agradable. Jasper y Emmett me imitaron, y los tres dejamos caer nuestros vasos de golpe sobre la mesa con un suspiro de evidente placer.

"¡Rayos! Había olvidado lo bien que sabe esto" dijo mi hermano, mirando su vaso como si con ello pudiera volver a llenarlo. Jasper parecía estar en el paraíso.

"Si… es decir, no me arrepiento de mi dieta, pero ya extrañaba esto. ¿Tú no?" me preguntó Jasper. Yo asentí de inmediato.

"Estoy de acuerdo… lástima que uno deba sacrificar tanto para probarlo…" dije yo. Los tres nos reímos. Para mi asombro, Jasper volvió a llenar nuestros vasos con una pequeña botella oscura que tenía oculta bajo la mesa.

"Jasper… eres un genio" lo alabé. A mí jamás se me habría ocurrido ocultar sangre y hacerla pasar por vino. Él me dedicó una sonrisa.

"Yo no… Carlisle. Fue él el de la idea" dijo Jasper. _'Raro, ¿no? Te hace pensar…' _pensó él. Definitivamente raro.

"¡Pues admiremos la experiencia… AMPLIA experiencia, de nuestro padre! ¡A tu salud, Edward! Y que la vida de casado sea mucho mejor que la de soltero" dijo Emmett, guiñándome un ojo para luego volver a su bebida.

"Gracias, Em" le dije, y tomé otro sorbo. Sin embargo, mi pequeño momento de despreocupación desapareció cuando Tyler se acercó a nuestra mesa.

"Vaya, vaya… con que celebrando aparte ¿eh?" dijo él. Mis hermanos y yo le sonreímos con inocencia… rogando mentalmente porque no notara la consistencia inusual del líquido en nuestros vasos. Para nuestra desgracia, Tyler se sentó con nosotros, seguido de pronto por Ben y Seth.

"¿Es eso vino?" preguntó Ben, curioso. Seth, sin embargo, nos miró con cierto asombro y luego a nuestros vasos… si, él sabía bien que era.

'_¿Aquí? Si los descubren…'_ pensó Seth. Yo traté de hacerle un gesto tranquilizador, pese a que yo estaba pensando lo mismo.

"¡Oigan, que malos son! ¿Por qué no lo comparten?" se quejó Tyler. Emmett rió como tonto, pero Jasper y yo nos miramos por unos segundos mientras yo leía en su mente la coartada. Mi hermano se encogió de hombros con culpabilidad.

"Lo siento… es que ya no hay. Solo alcanzaba para nosotros" se disculpó Jasper.

'_Egoístas'_ pensó Tyler. Si supiera lo que realmente bebíamos, seguro echaría a correr.

"Bueno, no sabía que les gustara el vino" dije yo. Ben y Seth sonrieron.

"No importa, Edward. A mí no me gusta" dijo Ben.

"Además, el festejado eres tu ¿no? Tienes derecho a ciertos 'privilegios'" dijo Seth. _'Si Sam se entera de esto… ¡rayos! Voy a tener que andar con cuidado…'_ Pobre Seth. Yo sonreí con sinceridad, aunque Tyler no parecía muy convencido.

"Lástima… me habría gustado probarlo" dijo él. Yo le hice una señal a Jasper cuando escuché las mentes de dos chicos detrás de mí, discutiendo por una mesera. Mi hermano lo notó de inmediato y usó su don en ellos… oí su repentina furia mental, y no mucho después oí el sonido de sus golpes mientras intentaban golpearse y el resto los detenía. Curiosos, Tyler y Ben voltearon a ver.

"¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!" gritaba el resto. Jasper los miró con cierta culpa, pero era necesario; necesitábamos la distracción. Emmett, Jasper y yo entonces aprovechamos que no nos miraban y nos terminamos la 'bebida', mientras Seth hacia un inconsciente gesto de asco.

'_Bueno, cada quien su gusto'_ pensó con resignación. Tyler entonces volteó a vernos, y Jasper le mostró la botella vacía. Eso había estado cerca.

Debí haberlo sospechado… después de todo, ya habíamos terminado cerca de exponer lo que éramos antes, en la 5ª (¿o era 6ª?) despedida de Emmett. Los tres tuvimos que huir corriendo cuando el amanecer nos encontró en aquella playa… parecía que eso de arriesgarse era tradición en nuestras despedidas. De pronto, una de las meseras se acercó a Emmett y le murmuró algo al oído… y casi me estremecí al escuchar. Oh, no…

"Muy bien, señores, llegamos al momento… el momento en que nuestro querido Edward aquí presente probará por última vez las delicias de la soltería" dijo Emmett, levantándose. Todo el bar lo vitoreó. "Ahora sí, ¡que comience el baile!" gritó mi hermano.

Oh, no… no era una bailarina… ¿o sí?

**Continuará… Te quiero Tsuyu ryu!!!**

**Tlazohcamati huel miac!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cualli Tonalli!!!!!!!!**

**Este capítulo lo he escrito yo, es muy divertido y auqnue ni yo me creo que haya escrito algo así XD Espero les guste, dejen comentarios ^^ una cosa más, esté es el penúltimo capítulo asi que, nos acercamos al final, mil gracias a las personas que se han mantenido atentas del fic, se loa agradezco mucho:**

**Angelica Cullen, Serenatenoh, Cullenfaan, Cullen, Angelica, Alice Cullen Black, Kiyoky, Alisea, Karenbel, Circe Cullen, Lady blue vampire y sobre todo a: Ellie thecolou a quien pienso responderle su comentario:**

¡Hemos creado un monstruo! Jajajajajajajajaja Una cosa más, para Ellie y para todas las demás créeme yo no soy creadora de monstruos, yo también soy uno jejeje créanme, la lectura es mi única adicción y en serio, que uno se transforma cuando lo hace, pero gracias por transformarse con NUESTRA historia.

Una última cosa, para este capítulo quiero que me dejen en su review una saludo en otro idioma, el que quieran, es solo para asegurarme que leen esto, gracias y nos vemos.

**Twilight no nos pertenece, es creación de la gran Stephenie Meyer**

**NOTA: Recuerden, los vampiros no se emborrachan (al menos no de esta forma XD)**

**Capitulo 6**

**Emmet POV**

Maldije mi mala suerte, en serio, debo comenzar a cargar una cámara cada vez que salga. La cara de Edward era todo un espectáculo, y juró que me hubiese encantado fotografiarla.

Los presentes comenzaron a corear la canción que habían puesto las chicas, por la puerta entró una muchacha, su cuerpo se movía al ritmo y se acercaba hacia mi hermano con pasos seductores. Vestía un diminuto pantalón corto, y un top de color negro, unas botas de cuero que le llegaban más arriba de las rodillas y unos guantes de cuero.

Quise reírme, pensando que la chica se sentía sensual… sus movimientos no se acercaban a los de mi Rose. Los silbidos no se hicieron esperar.

Jasper y yo, nos alejamos levemente de nuestro festejado, mientras nos enviábamos miradas divertidas. Edward aun estaba en shock. Tenía la quijada desencajada y la espalda tiesa, estoy seguro que si pudiera se hubiese sonrojado, y aseguro que habría superado a Bella.

"¡Vamos Edward!" Grito Seth, con una carcajada atascada en la garganta, Ben estaba a su lado, semiculto mientras intentaba detener su risa.

Edward me miró aterrado, confuso y muy pero muy molesto. Pero no me importo. Jasper comenzó a reírse en el momento en que la humana, tomó la mano de nuestro hermano y lo arrastro hasta una silla que había sido colocada en el centro del cuarto.

La chica se movió con lentitud a su alrededor. Edward apretaba los dientes y como el buen caballero que es… esquivó su mirada, bufe.

"¡Ahora señores, es hora de que empiece la ultima parte de nuestra celebración!" Grite por sobre los silbidos de los invitados, y escondí una sonrisa ante la mirada que Edward me dirigió.

"¡Gina haznos el honor!" continué, señalando a la bailarina e indicándole que era hora del show. La muchacha me dirigió un guiño y yo sonreí ante la mueca de mi vampiro _virgen_ favorito.

**Edward POV**

La música se convirtió en un ritmo sensual, y pegajoso. Me tense aún más en el asiento cuando Gina acarició mi mejilla, introdujo los dedos entre los cabellos de mi nuca y me sonrió cuando levantó mi rosto.

El cuarto se lleno de silbidos, pude ver de reojo como Jasper y Emmet se destornillaban de la risa, no podían dejar de reír. Me enfurecí ¿Cómo podían hacerme esto? ¿Qué pensaría Bella si se enterara?

Me estremecí ante el simple pensamiento, y la chica, Gina sonrió creyendo que era por su presencia y su baile.

"_Debo admitir que es muy guapo, es una chica con suerte" _Pensó, antes de sonreírme y guiñarme un ojo.

Se alejo de mí, dándome la espalda y bailando con movimientos ondulantes y lentos. Quise aprovechar la oportunidad, comencé a pararme y alejarme de la silla, pero una mano se incrusto en mi hombro y me obligo a regresar.

"¿A dónde crees que vas, Edward?" Gritó Seth junto a mi oído, le mire suplicante y él me devolvió una sonrisa. Negó lentamente con la cabeza

"_¡Vamos hermano, solo diviértete!"_ Pensó con aire amistoso "Solo por esta vez, diviértete"

"Pero ¿y Bella?" Pregunte, sin dejar de sentir que de alguna manera traicionaba a mi prometida; Gina bailaba alrededor del cuarto provocando gritos y silbidos de los invitados.

"No tiene por que enterarse, esta es tu despedida, no la de ella" Rió escandalosamente, lo miré con una mueca "No te preocupes, a ella le gustaría que te divirtieras"

"No lo sé…" susurre, deseando más que nunca estar a salvo en la habitación de Bella.

"¡Hazlo por nosotros!" Pidió, luego levantó la mirada y observó a alguien, giré mi rostro y me tope con la sonrisa de Jasper, Emmet y Ben.

"Es tu _primera_ despedida de soltero" dijo lo suficientemente bajo, para que solo los personajes de leyenda escucháramos; no pude evitar reírme, ante la mención de que sería la PRIMERA.

"¡Disfrútala!" La mano de Jasper se situó sobre mi hombro, y me sonrió abiertamente, le maldije mentalmente, ¡Estúpido Jasper con su estúpido don!

"De acuerdo" Me rendí y sonreí. Me devolvieron una sonrisa llena de júbilo.

"¡Así se habla hermano!" Grito Emmet elevando su puño, Seth y Ben le imitaron y sonrieron… orgullosos. Mire a Ben, con una ceja alzada y el solo se encogió de hombros.

"¿Qué? Yo también puedo divertirme ¿no?" No pude evitar carcajearme ante su gesto.

La música subió de volumen y nuevamente fui apresado por Gina contra el asiento, me sorprendí al ver que se sentaba en mi regazo, y se movía lentamente y de forma sinuosa.

Me tensé nuevamente, había dicho que me divertiría pero no podía dejar de sentirme incomodo.

"_Vamos lindo, suéltate"_ Pensó Gina, mientras tomaba mis manos y las colocaba sobre sus caderas, mientras se movía en mis piernas. Seth aulló ante el gesto de la chica, y Emmet y Jazz lo corearon con fuertes carcajadas.

"¡Edward, Edward!" Aclamaron los invitados, y el entusiasmo aumento. La chica siguió bailando frente a mí, y de pronto me sentí más fuerte y despierto de lo que en mucho tiempo me había sentido. Por unos segundos creí que era por obra de Jasper, pero me di cuenta que me sentía cálido por dentro y el sabor de la sangre bailoteo por mi boca. La sangre, la sangre humana.

Sin darme cuenta, estaba de pie, pegado al cuerpo de la muchacha, bailando al ritmo de aquella música moderna y poco original. Mis hermanos rieron y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Creí sentirme cohibido, pero los movimientos que realizaba Gina eran sinuosos y llamativos.

No pude evitar pensar, en que dentro de poco podría estar con Bella, sin restricciones y formaríamos un solo ser, la idea me agrado y sonreí lleno de alegría.

"_Parece que le guste"_ Pensó Gina, celebrando una posible victoria. No era la primera, ni la ultima despedida a la que acudía y de la cual no salía con una ida a la cama del futuro esposo. Fruncí el ceño ante su idea, y le sonreí educadamente.

"eres buena" Le dije, y ella sonrió abiertamente "pero mi futura esposa es mucho mejor"

La boca de la chica cayó de improviso, y su baile se detuvo. La música era demasiado fuerte como para que alguien nos escuchara, pero mis hermanos se estaban riendo de mi afirmación.

"_Si te refieres con que bueno es caerse cada dos pasos" _Pensó Emmett, mientras recordaba a Bella.

Sonreí de medio lado, yo no me refería a que Bella pudiese ser mejor bailarina que ella, pero sin duda este baile no se comparaba en nada con lo que me hacía sentir bailar abrazado a mi hermosa y torpe humana. Nada ni nadie me hacía sentir como Bella lo hacía.

La chica siguió un ritmo más lento, pero parecía enojada. Coloco sus brazos por detrás de mi cuello, y siguió moviéndose.

"_Es un idiota"_ Pensó mientras me miraba de reojo y se agachaba en un movimiento llamativo.

La música termino, y Gina se alejo de mí. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, ni los silbidos.

"¡Observen muchachos!" Gritó Emmett sobre los aplausos "¡Nuestro futuro novio está listo para llegar al altar!"

Los gritos de júbilo me ensordecieron por un momento, Mis hermanos levantaron mis manos y el ruido aumentó.

"¡Te queremos Edward, y nos duele verte marchar del mundo de la soltería!" Continuó Em, comencé a reírme de su discurso pero me sentí feliz del regalo que me habían hecho.

"¡Pero nos llena de orgullo, saber que te vas de aquí como todo un hombre!" Levantó la mano, con una copa "Enorgullécenos cuando estés con Bella, Por Edward"

"Por Edward" respondieron los invitados imitando el gesto de mi hermano.

Ben y Seth corrieron hacia mí, y golpearon gentilmente mis hombros. Yo sonreí con fuerza y levante una copa que Jasper me había pasado. El cuarto se lleno de aplausos nuevamente.

Esto no había estado tan mal, pero deseaba más que nada ir y ver dormir a mí prontamente esposa.

**Continuará… Te quiero Tsuyu ryu!!!**

**Tlazohcamati huel miac!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cualli Tonalli!!!!!!!!**

**Este capítulo lo he escrito yo, es muy divertido y auqnue ni yo me creo que haya escrito algo así XD Espero les guste, dejen comentarios ^^ una cosa más, esté es el penúltimo capítulo asi que, nos acercamos al final, mil gracias a las personas que se han mantenido atentas del fic, se loa agradezco mucho:**

**Isabel20, Angelica Cullen, Serenatenoh, Cullenfaan, Cullen, Angelica, Alice Cullen Black, Kiyoky, Alisea, Karenbel, Circe Cullen, Lady blue vampire y sobre todo a: Ellie thecolou a quien pienso responderle su comentario:**

Para Ellie un agradecimiento sincero. La verdad es que puse lo del saludo en otro idioma, porque me molesta saber que me tardo escribiendo esto, para que nadie lo lea, era algo así como una prueba. Jejeje por cierto es: Au Revoir!!! Lo que querías escribir y es adiós!!!! Jejeje eres muy linda y tus comentarios los agradezco mucho, de veras que si ^^ gracias y espero disfrutes este último capítulo, realmente lo espero.

Tienes razón sería mejor si las historias se actualizaran pronto, pero pienso que la espera le da un sabor más dulce a la actualización XD

**Mil gracias!!!!! A todas las personas que entraron y leyeron esta historia**

**Twilight no nos pertenece, es creación de la gran Stephenie Meyer**

**NOTA: Recuerden, los vampiros no se emborrachan (al menos no de esta forma XD)**

**Final **

**EPOV**

"¡Rayos, Emmett, dijiste que lo tenías bajo control!" gritaba Jasper mientras los tres corríamos por las calles de Port Angeles. A plena luz del amanecer.

"¡Oye! ¿Cómo iba a saber que nos íbamos a tardar tanto? Además, no me negaran que estuvo divertido" dijo mi hermano con una sonrisa pícara.

"Al menos debiste calcular la hora… ¡podríamos habernos ahorrado el problema!" se quejó Jasper.

"No seas llorón, Jazz. Nadie notó nada" dijo Emmett. _'Además, ¿Por qué me reclamas a mi? Yo no te vi muy pendiente de la hora…'_ bueno, en eso tenía razón. Yo me limité a encogerme de hombros mientras miraba a mis hermanos.

Cuando finalmente –con varias dificultades- llegamos al bosque, mis hermanos y yo nos permitimos un breve suspiro de alivio. Eso había estado cerca.

La verdad, recuerdo poco después de la aparición de Gina. La bailarina estuvo en el bar por el resto de la fiesta, por lo que varios de mis compañeros se la pasaron bastante bien intentando convencerla de bailar de nuevo –no muy difícil-… incluso creí ver de reojo a Tyler y Newton bailando con ella, mientras yo reía por cualquier tontería junto con mis hermanos. Debo admitir que la velada había resultado muy divertida… claro, hasta que el dueño del bar declaró que era hora de cerrar y nos encontramos con un grupo de jóvenes borrachos (algunos menores de edad), y a plena calle… CON EL SOL.

Por suerte, la mayoría de ellos estaban ya tan afectados por el alcohol que tomaron nuestra repentina brillantez como efecto de su estado. Cuando leí en sus mentes que varios de ellos ya se preguntaban porque los hermanos Cullen (y Hale) brillaban tanto, tomé eso como señal para retirarnos. Seth se las arregló para distraerlos (gracias al cielo por Seth) mientras yo y mis hermanos nos despedíamos con rapidez para luego tomar un 'taxi'… que por supuesto tuvimos que dejar cuando estuvimos lejos, debido a que el sol se reflejaba demasiado por sus ventanas.

"Emmett… esto se te está haciendo costumbre. Recuérdame no ir a tu próxima despedida" me quejé, aunque no pude dar a mi voz el tono de reproche que deseaba. Debía admitir que había sido divertido y emocionante… eso, para un vampiro, no es algo que se viva a diario. Mi hermano lo notó y me sonrió.

"¡Ja! Al menos podrías dejar de sonreír; sería más creíble" dijo Em. Jasper, a su lado, me miró.

"Bueno, si… hay que admitir que estuvo divertido" admitió mi otro hermano. _'Aunque si Alice se entera de TODO… no quiero ni pensarlo'_ pensó Jasper.

"Créeme, no solo ALICE" dije yo, imaginándome el bello rostro de Bella si se enteraba de lo que había pasado esta noche.

"¿Bromean? Rosalie me condenaría al celibato ETERNO si lo sabe" dijo Emmett. Los tres nos echamos a reír ante la idea. Como ya no estábamos expuestos, podíamos caminar con relativa calma por entre los árboles.

"Tal vez deberíamos prometer guardar el secreto. Por el bien de nuestra integridad física" sugerí. Jasper y Emmett asintieron de inmediato, y mi hermano me puso un brazo sobre los hombros.

"Bueno, lo importante es que te hayas divertido un rato" dijo Emmett, guiñándome un ojo.

"Créeme, Em, es la noche más rara que he vivido… y eso ya es decir mucho" dije yo, sonriéndole. Mi hermano me dio unos golpecitos en los hombros.

"¡Bien! Una boda tan esperada y memorable se merecía algo así" dijo Emmett. Jasper asintió en silencio.

"Ya fuera de bromas… me gustaría que supieras que me alegro mucho por ti. Tu y Bella serán muy felices, estoy seguro" dijo Jasper._ 'Y no te preocupes, que ya puedo controlarme mejor' _añadió mentalmente, sonriendo. Yo simplemente reí.

"Hey, hey… cuenten el chiste" se quejó Emmett. "Bueno, yo estoy de acuerdo con él. ¡Felicidades, hermano! De verdad, me da gusto que tu y Bella vayan a casarse" añadió, sonriente.

"Gracias… a los dos" dije yo, conmovido. La verdad, era en momentos como este cuando solía preguntarme como me había ganado el cariño de tanta gente… o vampiros, pero daba igual.

"Por nada, Eddie" dijo Emmett.

"No agradezcas. Supongo que aquí te dejamos, ¿no?" dijo Jasper. _'Su casa está cerca'_ añadió. Emmett lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, y luego pareció comprender.

'_Oh, si… ya entendí. Buen día, hermano… no te tardes que todavía tienes que arreglarte para la boda. Y recuerda: no pasó NADA'_ pensó él. Yo reí de nuevo.

"De acuerdo. Nos vemos luego" dije, y mis dos hermanos, después de hacer un gesto de despedida (que Emmett complementó con un guiño pícaro), se alejaron.

No tardé mucho en llegar a casa de Bella, pues corrí con rapidez, ansioso por verla. Por fortuna era temprano y había sombra suficiente para que yo pudiera acercarme y trepar por la ventana. Cuando llegué, sin embargo, no pude evitar quedarme de pie junto a ella, observándola.

Dormida, realmente lucía más como un ángel, caído del cielo para iluminar mis noches oscuras y vacías. Al verla ahí, dormida, me abrumó una profunda sensación de dicha; aun me era difícil creer que esta criatura celestial hubiera aceptado amarme como lo hacía, sin importarle que yo fuera un monstruo o que la pusiera en constante peligro. ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecerla?

Como era mi costumbre, me senté en la mecedora para mirarla mientras dormía. Su cabello caía con gracia sobre la almohada, mientras su dulce rostro relajado sonreía con dulzura… me pregunté qué estaría soñando. Súbitamente, ella se movió como si intentara abrazar algo, y sus bellos labios se abrieron para murmurar en sueños una sola palabra.

"Edward…" dijo Bella, dormida. La oleada de felicidad aumentó tanto que me pregunté si Jasper podría sentirla hasta la casa. Estaba soñando conmigo.

Ni siquiera supe cuanto tiempo permanecí ahí, mirando a mi futura esposa dormir, hasta que ella se movió y abrió lentamente los ojos. Yo, incapaz de esperar, me acerqué y me senté en la cama, rozando con mis dedos su cálida mejilla.

"Buenos días" le susurré al oído, y la sentí estremecerse… no supe si por mi voz o por lo frío de mi aliento. Su corazón latía desbocado, como siempre que me le acercaba. Su dulce aroma llenó mis sentidos, y el natural ardor en mi garganta comenzó también… pero no me importó. Yo estaba de momento más atento a sus hermosos ojos cafés.

"¡Edward!" dijo ella, repentinamente consciente, y se levantó para rodearme con sus brazos. Yo respondí de inmediato, rozando sus labios con dulzura. Sin apartarme, me moví para mantenerla sentada a mi lado, abrazándola.

"¿Esperabas a alguien más?" dije yo. Ella pareció ofendida.

"Claro que no. ¿Cómo te fue?" preguntó con cierta duda, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Su roce era, por mucho, lo mejor que había sentido en siglos. Yo sonreí.

"Bien. Ya conoces a Emmett…" dije, sin dar detalles. Después de todo, ella creía que habíamos salido 'de caza'. Suspirando, la apreté más contra mi pecho, disfrutando su cercanía. Bella suspiró.

"Debe ser divertido cazar con Emmett" dijo ella, seguramente notando el tono de mi voz. Yo reí de nuevo; si supiera…

"No tienes idea, amor" admití, para luego inclinarme y besarla en el cuello. Ella suspiró. "¿Nerviosa?" pregunté en voz baja, trazando una línea de su cuello hasta su mejilla.

"Si… es decir, no… bueno, yo…" dijo ella con voz temblorosa, mientras yo avanzaba hasta su boca.

La besé de nuevo, y la sentí hundir sus dedos en mi cabello; normalmente, no permitía esto, pues era más arriesgado para ella, pero su roce y su aroma eran tan agradables que no me importó de momento. Le acaricié los brazos con suavidad, mientras mis labios rozaban los suyos; deseé quedarme ahí, para siempre, con ella… pero no podía.

'_Mmm… ¿Bella aun no se levanta? Qué raro, con lo nerviosa que debería estar…' _la mente de Charlie me distrajo, seguida por otra más muy familiar.

'_¡Vamos! Se nos hará tarde ¡tengo que maquillarla! ¡Sé que estas ahí, Edward! Déjala ir… AHORA' _la voz de Alice, entre divertida y algo molesta, me llegó con más fuerza que la de Charlie. ¿Por qué siempre me tenía que arruinar el momento? A regañadientes, interrumpí el beso.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Bella, sin aliento.

"Alice esta aquí…" dije yo sin mucho entusiasmo. Ella sonrió con resignación.

"¿Tengo que ir?" se quejó. Yo reí.

"Me temo que no va a dejarte escapar. Te veré pronto, Bella" dije, y la besé de nuevo.

Le lancé una última mirada antes de marcharme, pensando que en unas cuantas horas sería mi esposa; entonces nada podría separarnos. Era interesante ver como aquel simple pensamiento borraba por completo todos los problemas que debíamos afrontar: la manada de licántropos, las visiones de Alice… todo se olvidaba cuando pensaba en que Bella pronto sería mi esposa, para siempre. Ni los bailes de Gina podían borrar mi amor por ella.

Claro, ella jamás sabría nada de esta noche, pero yo sí.

**Y de esa forma, llegamos al final. Recuerden, este fic termina así por que las personas que ya leyeron la primera parte (Que comience la guerra) saben lo que ocurrió jejejeje asi que, espero saber que piensan. Saludos**

**Te quiero Tsuyu ryu!!!**

**Tlazohcamati huel miac!!!!**


End file.
